CeCe
CeCe is a character from Disney's television show, "Shake it Up!". She visited the island with her best friend, Rocky in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. She is a really great dancer. If you meet her, you can get her autographed background. CeCe is part of a group of penguins who is helping to create the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party, along with The Penguin Band, Cadence, and Rocky. It is mentioned by Cadence that CeCe is one of her good friends. She seems to be new to Club Penguin Island and from somewhere else, as she does not know what a puffle is according to her mascot scripts. She's an outgoing, spontaneous risk taker who is not afraid to try anything once and whose lifelong dream is to become a professional dancer with her BFF (Best Friend Forever) Rocky. This is proven in the TV series when she takes many risks to succeed, but fails. Anyhow, she keeps trying until she succeeds. Trivia *A sneak peek of her player card shows her wearing the unreleased item, the pair of Slate Untied Sneakers which might mean they will not be released and it will be a bait item. *CeCe (the real life one) suffers from Dyslexia, a disability that that impairs a person's fluency or comprehension accuracy in being able to read and write. *She is seen helping Cadence prepare her concert along with Rocky in The Club Penguin Times. *Her best friends are Rocky and Cadence. She seems to love anything musical and meeting new penguins. *She apparently is new to Club Penguin Island, as she has hardly any knowledge of it and doesn't know what a puffle is. If you look closely though, she has a United Kingdom flag on her shirt. This might indicate that she is from the UK. In the TV series, though, she is from America. Though she may have been just wearing that shirt as a joke. *Her chat script reveals that she thinks Franky is cute, so she may have a crush on him. *She does not have her own stamp. *She is also seen with her best friend, Rocky. Gallery CeCe in-game Cece ingame.PNG|CeCe in-game. CeCe background Rocky-and-cece-background.jpg|Rocky and CeCe's background. Buddy list CeCeOnline2.png|CeCe on the Friend list. CeCeOnline1.png|Pop up that tells you she is online. AddCeCe.png|When trying to search for CeCe on the Buddy List. CC OFF.png|CeCe when she is offline on the Buddy List. CeCe signature CeCe's signature.PNG|Her signature. CeCe in-game spotted CeCe-Dancing.png|CeCe spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Screenie20.png|CeCe spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Artwork Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky, and CeCe together. Penguin737.png|CeCe jamming. Rocky_CeCe_Ultimate_Jam.png|Rocky and CeCe - Ultimate Jam. 351.png|CeCe in Cub Penguin Times Issue #351. CeCe.png|CeCe in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam promo. Cece2.png|CeCe in the home screen cece cutout background.png Cece3.png ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|CeCe with Rocky and Cadence. Cece Transparent.png See Also *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Rocky *Cadence Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:2012 Category:Mascots